


Alpha Drop

by leventhian



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Obedience, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, dom!stiles, sub!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leventhian/pseuds/leventhian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn’t always ask for this, but when his responsibility gets to be too much, Stiles will always be there to help him set it down, however Derek needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Drop

**Author's Note:**

> More Stiles dominating Derek, because I don't think the world has enough sub!Derek

Stiles is on the phone, trying and failing to divide his attention between his chem homework and Scott’s complaining.

“Yes, I know, Derek’s the worst.” Stiles tries to placate his friend without losing focus. Ionic salts dissolve in water because…

“Dude, you don’t even know. I’ve got bruises on my bruises. We complain and he just runs us harder. He’s trying to kill us.” Scott whines in his ear and Stiles tries not to chuckle.

“Yeah, I know. And before you say it, I know I’m lucky Derek has deemed me unfit for training. Werewolf purist.”

“Can’t you talk to him, ask him to ease up or something?” At that, Stiles laughs, losing focus on his homework completely. 

“That’s hilarious. Do you honestly think I can get Derek to do anything? Mr. ‘I’m the Alpha’?”

Stiles can actually hear the sheepish grin Scott has on his face. “Good point. But can’t you like, I don’t know, distract him?”

“Sorry buddy, you’re on your own. Now, if you want to copy Harris’s assignment in the morning…”

“I’ll let you get off the phone and finish it?” Scott questions as though Stiles hasn’t been feeding him the answers for months.

“Good man. You can copy it in the car when I pick you up in the morning.”

“You’re the best, dude.” And with that, Scott hangs up, letting Stiles return his focus to his assignment.

A small creak comes from behind Stiles that he ignores completely. He’s only got the comprehension section left, and he’d like to get it done before he gets distracted by Wikipedia, or Youtube. His shit’s old anyway. Everything creaks.

He’s just finishing the last question when the creaking gets a little louder, accompanied by deep breathing. He turns around, schooling his face into nonchalance, but the image still makes his throat dry, and his dick hard. 

Derek Hale is on his knees in the corner, back ramrod straight, naked, except for a thick leather collar around his neck. His legs are spread wide, cock jutting out and leaking. A ball gag sits in his mouth, and Stiles can see the saliva leaking out onto his chin.

“We haven’t even done anything. God, you’re easy.” He says, just to watch the older man flush, to see his nipples harden.

Early on, Stiles realized that nothing got Derek going faster than a little humiliation, and Stiles had enough self-awareness to see how much he enjoyed it himself, seeing Derek brought down. The previous night, Stiles had Derek on his bed, watched him jerk off and finger himself open while he told Stiles every dirty thing he had ever imagined done to him. How he’d imagined Stiles spanking his ass raw, until his face was wet with snot and tears. How he imagined being fucked on every surface of his home without being allowed to come. And once, how he imagined being the pack bitch, being fucked, sucked, and spanked by Stiles, Scott, and Jackson. By the end, the Alpha was begging to be allowed to come, fingers deep in his own ass while his other hand desperately stroked his cock. The teen made Derek bring himself to the edge four times before letting him come, on the condition he do it while Stiles was fucking him, and without touching his dick.

Stiles hadn’t even finished pushing in before Derek had spilled all over the sheets. The younger man made him lick it up when they were done, just for kicks.

“Get on the bed. On your back.” Stiles orders, and palms his cock through his jeans as he watches Derek crawl, like a good little bitch, ass in the air and inviting, until he climbs in the bed and flips over. Immediately, Derek spreads his legs obscenely wide, so Stiles has a great view of the Alpha’s cock, balls, and hole. 

“There are so many things I want to do to you.” Stiles says as he stands, grinning wide as Derek whimpers. “I could shove a vibrator in your ass and see how long it would take you to come. Could make you edge yourself again. Make you get close over and over until you’re dying to come. Could get you over my knee and spank you till your ass is wrecked.” At the last one, Derek lets out a particularly loud groan, and the teen moves to look down at the werewolf with appreciating eyes.

“The last one, then? That what you want? Me putting you over my lap like a naughty little boy, until you can’t take anymore?” Derek’s cock jerks, another drop of pre-cum gathering on the tip, and Stiles takes that as an emphatic yes. 

“Sit up.” Derek glances up, obviously confused, but does as he’s asked. Once he’s up, Stiles reaches behind his head to make quick work of the clasp holding the ball gag. When he removes the bright rubber ball, he sees a small string of saliva leading to Derek’s swollen lips, and he can’t help pulling him up by the collar for a kiss. He fists at spiky black hair as the Alpha opens his mouth, pliant, letting Stiles dominate the kiss. As Stiles licks into Derek’s mouth, he places a denim-clad knee to lightly press against Derek’s erection, just to feel him moan. When he pulls back, Derek makes a noise of protest, but doesn’t follow.

“C’mon, on my lap.” Stiles sits down, taking a moment to shift his cock into a more comfortable position before letting Derek get into position. The teen slides his hand over the hot slickness of Derek’s back, up to thumb at the worn feel of the leather around his neck. Stiles can feel Derek’s cock digging into his thigh, and he spreads his legs a little to press against it, relishing in the Alpha’s quiet groan, and the slight rocking of his hips. Feeling overheated himself, Stiles thoughtlessly shucks off his own shirts, and smiles as he feels Derek purposefully skim his hands over Stiles’s stomach

“Alright, here’s the deal. I want to hear you. I want you begging, groaning, the works. You can move all you want, but you don’t come unless I say so. You don’t follow my rules and I’ll kick you out naked, and you won’t get to come for a week. You got it?” 

Derek keens, high in his throat before responding, voice sounding wrecked. “Yes sir.”

Of course, the first threat is completely impossible, but Stiles is sure Derek appreciates the visual. He leaves one hand at Derek’s nape, while the other moves down to stroke the curve of the Alpha’s ass, grinning at the way Derek moves his hips into it. He dips his middle finger into the crack of his ass to finger at Derek’s hole, feeling the lube from when he had asked Derek to stretch himself earlier.

Stiles lifts his hand and slams it down, on Derek’s right cheek, satisfied at the resounding crack.

“One sir, thank you.” Derek says, even as he shifts his ass away

“Are you actually trying to get away from your spanking?” Stiles asks, lightly tickling at Derek’s balls. Derek groans, hiding his face in the sheets, and Stiles moves his hand back to the Alpha’s ass.

“No Stiles, please don’t stop.” Derek is muffled by the sheets, but the message is clear from the way he shifts his ass back.

“Wasn’t planning on it.” Stiles brings his hand down again, this time on the left cheek, and watches the mound ripple with the blow.

“Two sir, thank you.” Stiles can feel Derek’s cock more insistently now, dribbling pre-cum onto his jeans.

“Jesus, Derek,” Stiles groans, a little breathless. “Look at you. You’re loving this” He brings his hand down three times, this time on the center of his ass.

“Three, four, five, thank you sir.” Derek whimpers, crumpling the sheets in his fists. “Please, harder.” With a plea like that, who could deny him?

Stiles stops holding back after that, bringing his hand down as hard as he can, alternating between cheeks. He pauses every few blows to rub at the sensitive pink skin, loving Derek’s hiss of pleasure-pain. Derek’s grinds into his leg, erection smearing pre-cum everywhere, but cants his ass back for each blow, like he doesn’t know which sensation he likes more.

“Thi-thirty-six, thank you sir. Stiles, please, I need, I need-” Derek is a babbling mess at this point, and Stiles is blind-sighted by how hot he finds this. Derek’s ass is bright red and sizzling under his palm, and he’s begging and writhing like Stiles has given him everything he’s ever wanted.

“I know, babe, I know.” Stiles soothes, trying to get himself under control. Much longer and he’s going to end up coming in his pants. “Just give me a second.”

“Please, hurry. I’m so close. Please let me come. Please. Please. Please.” Derek begs, wriggling on his lap.

For that, Stiles smacks at Derek’s balls sharply, who jumps and squeaks in response. “You’ll come when I ask you to. Not before.”

“No Stiles, sir. I won’t, I promise. I’ll be good, please.” Stiles can see Derek is close, and he knows he’s going to be insanely desperate soon himself.

“You’re doing great, babe, but I need you to stop moving.” Derek freezes completely, but lets out a sharp whine. “Good boy. On your knees in front of me.”

Derek practically falls off of Stiles’s lap to obey, all of his usual grace gone. Derek looks up at him, the tear tracks from the spanking wet and bright. He looks amazing, desperate, strung-out, on his knees, and Stiles has to grab at the base of his own cock through the jeans. He takes a moment to lean down and wipe away the tears, pleased as Derek leans into the touch.

“Alright, you’ve been good, so you get a choice.” Stiles’s voice breaks partway through, but Derek isn’t in any state to comment. “You can come over my knee, or you can come as you ride me.”

Derek doesn’t even hesitate. “Please, Stiles, let me ride you. Want you to fuck me. Want to feel you come inside me. Want you inside me when I come.”

“Okay, then get me out. Take off my jeans and underwear.”

Stiles watches Derek fumble with the button of his jeans, and groans when Derek slowly lowers the zipper with his mouth, eyes on Stiles’. Stiles could jerk off to the image for years, but before he’s got a chance to process, Derek is tugging insistently at his clothing, and the teen lifts his hip to give Derek a hand. When Stiles is finally naked, he swallows as Derek licks his lips at the sight of his cock, and for a second, he’s dying to paint Derek’s face with his cum. Instead, he moves back onto the bed to lie down, Derek’s eyes following every move.

“Alright, baby, get to it.” Derek climbs into bed werewolf fast as soon as the words are out of his mouth. Stiles watches as Derek slides down slowly, tight, slick heat encasing his cock. He grabs Derek’s hips, but refrains from fucking upward because he wants to savor the feel just a bit, and he knows he won’t last long once they get going.

“You can come whenever you want.” Stiles says, as Derek begins to rise, and sees some of the tension in Derek’s body relax.

“Thank you, Stiles.” Derek croaks. When he lowers himself again, Stiles is aware of the intense heat coming from Derek’s ass, and imagines that sitting on his thighs must be painful. Derek doesn’t seem to mind however, quickly gathering speed. 

“Oh God, I was trying to be so good for you. I didn’t come. I was so close, but I didn’t.” Derek babbles, pistoning his hips faster and faster, while Stiles groans at the sensation.

“Derek, you’re always good baby.” Stiles pants between heavy breaths. He moves his hands to Derek’s cock, wanting the Alpha to come before he does. He watches the purple cock slide through his fist, slick, thumbing at the head with each stroke.

“Holy fuck, Stiles.” Derek chokes, slowing down. “Thank you. Thank you sir. Going to come. Going to-”

Derek cuts off, and makes a thick guttural noise. Stiles watches, captivated, as Derek goes tense and throws his head back as he spurts everywhere, all over Stiles’ fist, his chest, over his own belly.

However, after only a few seconds, Derek starts to move again, rolling his hips on Stiles’ erection. Stiles begins to fuck upwards, control slipping after seeing Derek come, feeling the Alpha’s hot, spanked ass against his thighs, seeing his muscled torso shine with sweat and come. However, it’s when Derek looks at him with soft, glowing red eyes that Stiles loses it. Stiles groans, loudly, as he shoots inside Derek, shivering as Derek milks him of every drop. 

For a moment, the room is filled with nothing but deep, heavy breathing. When Stiles can think again, he meets Derek’s gaze. Stiles knows that look in Derek’s eyes, and he knows he’s too out of it to do anything at the moment. With bright red eyes watching him, Stiles prods Derek to stop straddling him, wincing as his cock slides out of the Alpha. He guides Derek down until his face is nestled in Stiles’ neck, and he can feel the older man inhaling deeply and gently licking at his pulse.

“You did so well, Derek. I’m so proud of you. You’re always so good, so amazing for me.” He whispers gently, softly carding his hands through Derek’s sweat-slicked hair. The Alpha makes a sleepy, content noise as he nuzzles the teen’s neck, and Stiles’ heart swells. Distantly, he’s aware that they’re smearing Derek’s come between them, and that his own is leaking out of Derek, but he’s more focused on easing Derek back into reality as gradually as possibly.

Stiles keeps praising Derek and gently stroking him as he feels Derek return to himself. The Alpha is always tactile, but now he especially needs the touch and reassurance, and if Stiles is honest, having Derek soft and pliant against him afterwards is always his favorite part. Slowly, he feels the licking to his neck slow down, the nuzzling settle, and he knows Derek is coming back.

“Hey, there. You alright?” Stiles asks gently

“M’fine.” Derek replies, muffled by Stiles’ neck. The younger man moves his hands slowly to the buckle of the collar on Derek and rests his hand there in question. When he feels Derek shake his head, not yet, he instead moves the hand to scratch at the nape of the Derek’s neck.

Stiles smiles softly, relishing the moment, before trying to move to grab a cloth, one of their shirts, anything. Derek immediately tenses. Making a small noise in the back of his throat, he tightens his grip of Stiles. The whimper has Stiles’ heart almost breaking, and he soothes with his hands, stroking apologetically.

“Don’t. Want to keep this smell.” Derek explains, and Stiles can feel Derek’s face heat at the request.

Stiles smiles indulgently, and settles back down. “We’re going to be disgusting in the morning.”

“Don’t care. Want to smell like you and me and us tomorrow.” And that’s that, as far as Stiles is concerned. If it helps Derek sleep, he can spend a night covered in cum and sweat and saliva. 

“… Scott’s crazy if he thinks I’m going to ease up training just because he’s asking.” Derek mumbles after such a long time has passed, Stiles was sure he had fallen asleep.

“Really? We just had sex, and you want to talk about pack stuff?” Stiles says, incredulously, and feels Derek’s sleepy shrug.

“What do you think?” Derek asks, softly, and Stiles knows that, right now, he could tell Derek to cancel training for a week, and he would.

“I think you’re doing what you think is best and I think you’re his Alpha. If you think training is important, explain it to him, and enforce it.” Stiles answers, honestly.

“Mmmm.” Derek rumbles, evidently pleased with the answer.

“I also think you’re not allowed to think about your Alpha duties after mind-blowing sex, and you should be halfway to a dream about mauling Bambi’s mother.” Stiles feels Derek chuckle and settle in his arms, all content sighs and deep breathing.

Sleep begins to settle over both of them, fatigue and satisfaction doing their work. Before he completely drifts off, Stiles presses a kiss to Derek’s hair, happy to feel the older man so relaxed. Derek doesn’t always ask for this, but when his responsibility gets to be too much, Stiles will always be there to help him set it down, however Derek needs.


End file.
